


a picture made of broken glass

by captain_wintersoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Avengers Tower, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Steve and Bucky never met, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_wintersoldier/pseuds/captain_wintersoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky never met in the past. Steve's on a mission with the other Avengers to capture the Winter Soldier. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As snowflakes gently danced down from the gray sky, Steve was creeping through a dead, wintry forest. Silent and cautious, he made his way to the edge of the forest to observe the small concrete bunker lying in the middle of a small clearing. They had traced him here; Steve and the rest of the team had been looking for him ever since their first encounter. And now they had him.

 

Steve knew he was dangerous, yes, but it was more dangerous to leave him running around the world following the wicked orders he’d been given by Hydra. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t his choice and that he was frozen and brainwashed and frozen again and the cycle just kept continuing so they could use him forever; a mindless assassin they could make go do whatever destructive deeds they wished. _No,_ Steve thought. _It stops now._

 

He checked in to make sure the rest of the team was ready. Perched in a nearby tree Clint had already picked off the guards, Tony was waiting and ready incase more people from Hydra showed up, Nat was working on opening the door and Bruce was waiting in the Quinjet; ready if there were to be a need of backup. Thor had other business to attend to, and therefore was not present.

 

Nat motioned _all clear_ to Steve, who stealthily made his way across the snow with breath pluming out in front of him in the frigid air. He knelt beside Nat in the shelter of the bunker’s doorway; door open revealing the darkness inside.

 

“Remember, I’ll be waiting here and everyone’s ready to come in at the first sign of trouble, ok?”

 

“I know Nat.”

 

“You’re sure you don’t want me to come with you? You might need immediate support if things are bad enough…” she asked, looking at Steve with concern.

 

“I’ll be fine Nat, don’t worry. If we have too many people it’ll be hard to go undetected; this needs to go as smoothly as possible otherwise we could be dealing with a lot of trouble at our hands.”

 

He gave Nat a reassuring smile before plunging into the awaiting darkness of the bunker.

 

\--

 

The air inside was still and frigid, and not much light was present. With enhanced eyesight however, it was just enough to see by. Steve walked down the short hallway and came to a locked door at the end. He easily got through, it was old and rusty, and started to make his way down a long winding staircase; alert for any signs of the enemy.

 

At the bottom, Steve found another door. This one was unlocked, so he walked right through and entered a small room. Inside the room there was a strange looking chair and a table with tools nearby. At the other end of the room, across from Steve, a heavy metal door with a small glass window stood slightly ajar. There were no other doors, and the building was seemingly empty. With a final inspection, Steve contacted the others.

 

“Seems pretty empty down here… I don’t think there’s any other Hydra guys waiting for us here. This place is probably deserted. Are you sure you’ve got the right coordinates Stark? We haven’t seen him in a couple months and I doubt he’d be this easy to find.”

 

“Yes, these are the right coordinates Rogers, I’m not an idiot.” Tony’s voice cut in, a little staticky over the com link.

 

“It could be a trap; be careful Steve. See anything approaching Stark?” Nat questioned.

 

“Nah, nothing coming. Do one more thorough sweep and let me know if it really is deserted. I kinda wanna blow it up.” Tony spoke, eager to have some fun.

 

Steve rolled his eyes, even though there was no one to see it.

 

“Alright, I’ll keep you guys updated.” the Captain said before putting away the radio.

 

Steve decided to investigate the other door that seemingly lead to nothing. He walked across the room and opened it further with a creak emitting from the old hinges. The door was oddly thick, and there was a control panel on the wall beside it. The faded letters on the keypad were hard to make out, but Steve could make out a couple of words. Steve’s eyes widened in realization; this must’ve been one of the sites they kept the Winter Soldier in. He was about to step inside the small freezing chamber when he noticed a man huddled in the corner, head bent down and arms wrapped around his knees. Hearing Steve open the door his head snapped up, first eyes wild and afraid then narrow and suspicious.

 

Steve recognized him immediately, gripping his shield and com link at the ready.

 

The Winter Soldier’s hair was tangled and matted. He was lacking a shirt, and Steve could see multiple scars snaking around his torso; some old and some more fresh. His metal arm wielded an ugly serrated knife, hand wrapped firmly around the hilt. But most noticeable to Steve were his eyes. Red and swollen, filled with fear and conflict, rage and confusion. He stared Steve down, not moving to attack but not letting his guard down.

 

“Who are y-what are you doi-how did you find m-?” Nervous questions stumbled out of the shaky soldier’s cracked and chapped lips.

 

 _He’s vulnerable,_ Steve thought. _I should take him out now, it’d be easy._ He knew know would be the ideal time for capture, but something stopped him. He dropped his shield on the concrete floor, the other man jumping at the loud clang. He exhaled shaky breaths, trying to read Steve and waiting for a response.

 

“I’m Steve Rogers, we’ve met before. I’m here to-” Steve paused, unsure of what to say next. He had to be careful; as the winter soldier was clearly on edge and ready to snap.

 

“I’m here to help you out. You’re the Winter Soldier, right?”

 

“I, uh, well, I-I don’t know. Did I try to kill you last time we met?” he asked cautiously, seeming unsure of himself.

 

“Um, well you sorta tried to kill me every time we met…” Steve replied, edging slightly towards his shield. At his words the other man cringed and rubbed his hands over his face. “Do you… do you remember any of that?” he probed gently, not wanting to trigger anything.

 

“God, no, no I don’t. They must’ve- must’ve wiped me after.” The Winter Soldier spat out the second sentence with bitterness, causing Steve to question the situation. _He seems hateful towards Hydra…_

 

“When was the last time you were uh, wiped? Can you tell me what’s going on?”

 

“How do I know I can trust you?” was the response Steve got. Steve eased onto the floor to sit across from the Winter Soldier, not too close to be invasive but not far enough away to show his caution.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you. I know who you are-or, used to be. That man, I wouldn’t have sat here exposed to talk to. But you seem different, like you’ve changed. I trust you, and I want to help you. Will you please trust me?” Steve asked, making eye contact and removing his helmet. Across from him, the other super soldier relaxed slightly.

 

“Okay. Okay. Three months ago. They wiped me, thinking I’d be good for a while after. But a couple weeks later I started _remembering_ things. My past. Then I remembered how they had treated me and all the things they made me do - oh god that was the worst - and I-I just couldn’t take it anymore. I broke out the next day and have spent the rest of the time running until I found this place. The memories and fear came flooding back and I just couldn’t take it and-” his voice cracked and tears streamed down his face, he buried his head in his hands; shaking.

 

Steve didn’t know what to say. For months he’d been chasing this unknown man; this man behind a mask and all of his desire to get rid of this murderous assassin melted away, to be replaced with a desire to help make it right.

 

“Okay, it’ll be okay. Why don’t you tell me your name? Do you know it?” Steve questioned, trying to gain trust between them.

 

“After I uh, escaped, I did some research on myself. James Buchanan Barnes. I fought in World War II; was a soldier. Same time as you actually. Then it was all over, there was this accident leading to this”-he gestured to his robotic arm-”but I had been experimented on by Hydra as a prisoner, so I survived. They kept me frozen and took me out when they needed me; used me as a killing machine. I guess you already know _that_ part. But yeah. James Barnes. Although I found a nickname I liked; Bucky. I suppose you could call me that.” While he was clearly still distraught, Bucky gave a small smile as he gazed down at cracks in the concrete.

 

Steve was warmed by the fact that Bucky gave him this trust. He reached out to place his hand on Bucky’s knee, to show him he was grateful when-

 

“Hey old man, what’s taking so long? Hurry up, it’s cold out here. Find any-?” Stark’s loud voice crackled over the radio, and Steve shut it off quickly while cursing under his breath. He looked up to see Bucky had bolted across the room, knife in hand. Steve’s heart sank to the floor as

Bucky gave a final look back at Steve; a look conveying betrayal, hatred, but most of all disappointment and sadness before he sprinted up the stairs leaving Steve alone.

  
Steve sat there, angry with himself and full to the brim with emotion as he heard the shouts and sounds faintly from above ground; knowing the broken soldier had been captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still kinda inexperienced with writing, oh well. I think I like this one though. Please lemme know what your opinions/suggestions/thoughts etc are! I love to get feedback <3 also I think most chapters will be this length or slightly longer; sorry if it's a little short. I don't really know how long it's gonna be but I'm gonna try to update often!! (p.s. sorry for any mistakes, I might have missed some when I edited)


	2. Chapter 2

After Steve arrived at the exit of the bunker, squinting his eyes to adjust to the bright daylight, he took in the scene before him. Bucky was lying unconscious on the ground, speckles of crimson flecked the surrounding snow. His hands were tied  _ very  _ securely (a super soldier such as him had to be treated with caution of course) and his head lolled as Tony pulled him up to haul him to the jet.

 

“Great job cap; you almost let him get away. Lucky we were here and ready, but it’d be best if you didn’t, y’know, almost screw up the entire mission like that again.” Stark commented, mostly joking but slightly annoyed and serious. He started making his way back, followed by Clint. Nat started to leave, but hung back when she noticed Steve stay behind.

 

“Hey, everything okay Rogers?” She asked, brows furrowing slightly in a concerned manner. “You seem a little… shaken up. You wanna talk about it?”

 

Steve took his time to respond, not sure how to. On one hand, he could tell her everything that happened. But he felt like that’d be unfair to Bucky, plus he wasn’t sure how she’d respond to him telling her that he wants to help out a skilled assassin and one of Hydra’s biggest assets. Steve decided to go with another response.

 

“I’m fine, just feeling a little off today.” Steve eventually replied, before following the path of Clint and Tony. Nat was soon to join him, not saying anything but wary of her teammate’s behaviour.

 

\--

 

When they got back to the tower, Steve watched as Bucky was taken to a special floor where he’d be kept prisoner and for interrogation. Steve knew his friends wouldn’t hurt Bucky, but he had far less trust in some of the shield agents. He made his way up to his floor, contemplating the situation and feeling terribly about himself and for Bucky who would probably not trust anyone for quite some time.

 

As the elevator reached his floor, Steve entered and made his way straight to his bedroom. He flopped down on his mattress, still in his uniform sans helmet. That and his shield lay resting on the hardwood floor beside the door. Steve lay there for a while, processing the day before he got into the shower and changed into more comfortable clothes.

 

As soon as he pulled on an old but familiar hoodie, Steve caught sight of his pencils and sketchbook lying on the desk. He immediately sat down and opened to a fresh page; a specific task in mind he was determined to accomplish.

 

\--

 

2am.

 

Steve glanced at the digital clock set on his bedside table. Unable to sleep and figuring most others (with the exception of Tony probably) were asleep, he padded across the floor in his sock feet; sketchbook in hand. 

 

Steve decided on taking the stairs rather than the elevator, simply because he wanted more time to think. As he reached on of the lowest levels, he stepped into the dark hallway after making sure there was no one around. Silently he crept to Bucky’s cell and stared through the glass, pressing his nose against the cool substance. He saw him. Restrained to a chair in the center of the room.

 

Steve got in pretty easily, he’d seen the guards punch in the security code earlier. He cautiously walked in, approaching the sleeping super soldier with mixed emotions. He’d been cleaned up a little, hair not as wild and less dried blood caked on his skin. But the scars still tattooed his body.

 

Steve moved closer, wanting to admire Bucky more.  _ He’s… beautiful…  _ Steve thought to himself. He hadn’t told anyone else (aside from Sam) that he was into men; Steve didn’t know how everyone would react to a gay Captain America. But since no one else was around, Steve took his time taking in the sight of the shirtless man in front of him. 

 

Steve reached out to him, desperately wanting to touch the Winter Soldier’s face and press his own lips to Bucky’s. He noticed Bucky was hooked up to a machine and was clearly drugged, otherwise he’d have woken up by now. Steve refrained from caressing the other man, and folding a piece of paper stuck it into Bucky’s pants pocket before returning to his room.

 

\--

 

The next day was slightly boring, but Steve was glad for the relaxing time. Mostly he just lounged around after an early morning jog; watching mindless TV and doodling. At night he snuck down to the cell again with another drawing.

 

He walked towards Bucky, noticing there was no machine tonight. As he got closer, he noticed Bucky’s eyes were open and staring at the ceiling. He turned his head at Steve’s approach, face filling with a pained expression. 

 

“You. I trusted you.” Bucky whispered gently, eyes filling with rage and disappointment. 

 

“No, Bucky, it’s not like-”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Steve was cut off. He paused before continuing.

 

“Look, hear me out. I’ll tell you the story. The team and I were on a mission to find you and take you in as a prisoner. When I went in there, I was expecting to find a man who would kill me as soon as he had the chance; a man who was a danger and threat to society. But instead I found you. And I wanted to help you, I really did, but then Tony interrupted, not knowing the situation. I still want to help you, if you’ll let me?” 

 

Bucky stared at Steve for a moment, reading his expression. 

 

“I dunno yet,” was the response. “I’ll think about it.”

 

Steve nodded, then started to exit.

 

“Wait,” Bucky called out with a raspy voice. “Was this from you?”

 

Bucky held up the drawing from last night, depicting Bucky reaching out and grasping Steve’s hand in trust. In response, Steve merely walked over and handed Bucky another drawing, this time of Bucky lying there on the chair with scars exposed. Steve left him in silence, trying his best not to think about Bucky on his way up and failing miserably.

 

\--

 

Night three was by far the most interesting. As Steve entered, finding Bucky conscious again, he sat beside the chair and locked eyes with the other man lying across from him. 

 

“Made a decision?” Steve asked. In response, Bucky reached and arm out as far as he could in an effort to grab Steve’s hand. Steve took hold of Bucky’s hand, hot and clammy, and Bucky jumped slightly at the touch. He stared at Steve, looking straight at his gorgeous blue eyes.

 

“I haven’t trusted anyone this much in a long time. Thank you.” Bucky replied, tears welling in his eyes.  _ He’s so broken, _ Steve thought to himself. Not thinking he lifted their joined hands and pressed the back of Bucky’s hand to his lips, holding them there. Steve could feel Bucky’s heart rate increase in panic and he felt Bucky start to flinch away, so he let go.

 

“I’m, uh, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to make you worried or uncomfortable or anything,” Steve apologized, cheeks flushing and eyes glued to the floor.  

 

“It’s alright, It was kinda nice I guess. Feeling another person so gentle,” Steve almost burst into tears, realizing that Bucky probably hadn’t felt loved and wanted in a very long time. 

 

“Then I’m glad,” Steve replied. “Listen, I’ll tell you something I’ve only ever told one other person. Then you’ll know something of mine, something I’m insecure about. Maybe it’ll help you trust me.” Bucky stared, waiting for him to continue.

 

“I’m… I’m gay,” 

 

Bucky’s eyes widened and he stared up at Steve. 

 

“Okay,” was the only response; aside from a very slight grin. “I think I can keep that a secret.”

 

Steve smiled in response, feeling better about himself having now shed that weight and gained Bucky’s full trust. He got caught up staring at Bucky’s eyes and jumped slightly when he asked,

 

“So who’s the lucky guy?”

 

“Don’t have one; I’m not ready for everyone to know yet. Well, I haven't really come across anyone who’d be worth coming out to the entire world yet.”

 

“Oh.”

 

With a small grin, Steve handed another drawing to Bucky before walking out. 

 

“Goodnight, Buck”

 

After a pause,

 

“Night Steve.”

 

Steve couldn’t help but be terrified walking back, knowing he was already falling for Bucky Barnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i know not EVERYTHING makes sense, actually a lot doesn't really but shhhhhhh we'll pretend. stay tuned and thanks to anyone who's reading!! please leave any thoughts, suggestions, opinions for me. 
> 
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Still kinda inexperienced with writing, oh well. I think I like this one though. Please lemme know what your opinions/suggestions/thoughts etc are! I love to get feedback <3 also I think most chapters will be this length or slightly longer; sorry if it's a little short. I don't really know how long it's gonna be but I'm gonna try to update often!!


End file.
